


Diets and Breaking them

by Cloudlock



Category: BBC Sherlock, Mycroft Holmes - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cakelock, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudlock/pseuds/Cloudlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Mycroft literally wanking himself off to chocolate cake.<br/>I wrote this purely for the sake of comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diets and Breaking them

After waiting for too long, Mycroft finally got to eat his favourite cake. He just couldn’t stand it any longer, he just had to give in. In his own way, he was just as bad an addict as Sherlock. It had been weeks on this preposterous diet.  
He placed the white paper box on the heavy table. Knowing that in the end he would regret this he sat down and opened the box.  
  
Digging the pastry fork in that sticky brown texture send a spurt of butterflies down his abdomen. Finally taking that first bite, Mycroft closed his eyes and focussed on that well known flavour.  
  
He swallowed too quickly and took a second bite. He rolled the delicious sticky texture through his mouth, savouring the moment. He was surprised by the sudden bliss that hit him, he really had missed this.  
  
When he was halfway through the cake his belly was beginning to ache and he could already feel pre-come forming a wet spot in his pants. Grunting he unbuttoned his too tight pants while still proceeding to shove cake inside his mouth. He freed his heat flushed cock. Taking his hand back to support the box while the other was still transporting cake to his mouth in an unhealthy pace. When he was finally done scraping the last bits out of the paper box he leaned back in his chair with a bloated stomach and a sick feeling that was compensated by all the endorphins rushing through his body.  
  
Licking his lips he started to slowly stroke his desperate cock. As he sat there, leaning back looking up at the ceiling, using long slow trusts as to almost torture himself, his mind already began to wander to how much he had to exercise to offset this.  
No don’t think about that now.  
  
He dragged his thumb over the head of his penis, using his pre-come as a lubricant he started to pump faster, using just that curl upwards. The sweet chocolate taste on his lips was enough to send him over the edge. He came with a soft moan that sounded more like a sigh and let both his hands hang by his sides.  
  
Completely relaxed, it took him a second to realise that someone had entered the room.  
  
Sherlock saw his brother hoist his body upwards to sit up straight. Cock exposed and mouth covered with chocolate, Mycroft looked at him with a perfect mask, his eyes stone cold. Knowing exactly what had happened, Sherlock didn’t know if he should be amused or concerned.  
  
“That particular shade of brown has always made the auburn in your hair stand out.”  
  
And he turned around and left the dining room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a raw piece, if you see any mistakes please leave a comment.  
> I do not have a beta yet, if you would like to read through some of my work also please leave a comment.


End file.
